


四次赴约与一次邀约

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [25]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 此文首发于2018年1月22日，以此记录。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 3





	四次赴约与一次邀约

1.

这件事一开始就没能保持住神秘。

“好吧，老实说，最开始，这是布鲁斯的提议。”

巴里把剩下的八分之一汉堡全部塞进嘴里后又拆开了面前的第五个，维克多还在慢悠悠地吃着第二个，克拉克坐在他们的对面，也准备拿起一只汉堡的手因为某个名字的出现而停住了：

“布鲁斯？”

他挑着自己在意的那个重点提问，在此之前，一直都是巴里在滔滔不绝而他和维克多甚少打断。在他比巴里慢了那么几个毫秒到达大平洋海岸之后，本该原路返回或是就此分别的两个人却因为巴里的一个邀约而坐在了这里，维克多在他们入座之后没两分钟也踏入了店里——声称是巧合。克拉克不认为这是某种巧合，不过结交新朋友总是令人愉快的，尤其是对正在尝试重新融入这个世界的克拉克来说，所以他并未过多在意，而是欣然接受了三个人的午餐。

“是啊，”巴里特地停下了咀嚼，将秘密泄露得郑重其事，“我得说，他总是很有说服力。”

维克多做出的回应只是点了点头，等同于默认了自己为何会出现在这里，巴里鼓着腮帮子，说出口的话却并未因此变得含糊，“他至少跟我说了三次‘克拉克和你一样需要朋友’这样的话，什么‘你对此一定感同身受’之类的……好吧我不知道，总之他让我邀请你一次，吃个午餐，我就顺势想到了和你比一场。”

克拉克把手收了回去，他拿起面前的可乐杯晃了晃里面的冰块，唯一那点对汉堡的兴趣也被彻底转移了：

“布鲁斯前段时间频繁去中心城找你就是为了这件事？”

“不全是，不过差不多。”巴里和维克多对视了一眼，没注意到克拉克的表情变化，他只在意克拉克如果不吃的话他就要替对方解决了，克拉克在意的则是从巴里和维克多这儿能打听到的任何一个有关布鲁斯的细节，“好像他没什么其他可关心的事似的。说起来，当时是我和维克多把你从墓地里挖出来，现在我们又和活生生的你坐在这儿一起吃汉堡，我觉得这真是棒呆了。对了，这顿午餐你会结账的哦？”

“当然。”

克拉克把自己的那份推到了巴里面前，笑容因为巴里又补充的那句“你不结账也没问题布鲁斯说过无论我请你吃什么他都可以报销”而又扩大了一些。

2.

克拉克最终收好了这张来自中途城汉堡店的票据，那不是他负担不起的数字，但对他来说，更有意义的是这张票据的由来。在“我跑赢了克拉克”这个消息被巴里亲自传达到每个人耳朵里的隔天，克拉克收到了来自戴安娜的邀约。他得说，他一点也不意外，这场晚餐邀请一开始还很自然，他们选了不那么正式的餐厅，随意点了两份套餐，但这份自然在等待主食的期间急转直下。没什么需要问候的，他们最近过得都顺心太平，他对戴安娜的私人生活也没什么好奇的地方，想必戴安娜也是。所以戴安娜持续撑着下巴看向窗外，克拉克则低头看着膝盖想不出该说什么合适的话。

“我以为我们独处不会那么尴尬呢。”

唯独今天尤其不太健谈的戴安娜首先妥协，她对人行道上来来去去的人们失去了兴趣，在摇摇头后，她看回来，脸上是礼貌的歉疚。

“让我猜猜，”克拉克也以同样的神情致歉，戴安娜的表现立刻让他想起了巴里的话，他不准备和戴安娜拐弯抹角，如果一定要找一个话题的话，他确信他只想聊这个：

“是布鲁斯让你这么做的，对吗？”

戴安娜的如释重负太过明显，布鲁斯反复叮嘱的那句“尽量不要让克拉克知道和我有关”被瞬间忘记。无论她在这个世界上生活了多久，尴尬依然是她最不懂处理的状况之一。她提醒自己，下一次布鲁斯再对她如此请求时，自己一定不可以再对他心软并由此让步。

“我就不该听信他那番‘你的邀请可以让克拉克感觉到自己已经融入’这种鬼话。”她敲敲桌子，终于有心情把餐布铺开，“我坚持跟他说你早就感受到了，他却为我没有主动向你表达过友善和我争论了好久。”

就像他自己做得有多好似的，戴安娜回想着布鲁斯从请求到要求时的那些固执神情，免不了为他的多虑发笑。

“的确。”克拉克看着戴安娜的眼睛，试图从里面找到有关于布鲁斯的蛛丝马迹，“并肩作战是最好的磨合方式，更别说我们三个还并肩作战过两次。”

“但布鲁斯显然不这么认为。”戴安娜对此相当认同，“他考虑的总是要比别人多。”

“毕竟他现在领导的是一个团队了，一个……真正意义上的联盟。”

克拉克想起他们搬回农场那日，布鲁斯对他提起过的、有关于联盟的一些构想，有很多他都没太过放在心上，他在那时记住的，只是布鲁斯对他讲述那些展望时生动又积极的气息。

“说到这个，”一份薯条被摆在他们之间，戴安娜这才真真正正松了一口气，“他认为你才更适合做这个联盟的领导，也许你们下次应该就这个问题好好聊聊。”

“我会的。”

克拉克和戴安娜同时塞了一把薯条进嘴里，他们瞪着眼睛干巴巴地嚼着，当针对布鲁斯的话题彻底结束之后，戴安娜又重新看向了窗外，而克拉克则把全部注意力放在了食物之上。  
3.

不能说多成功，但不管怎么说，克拉克还是觉得自己和戴安娜更亲近一些了。两次和成员——或者现在更应该被称为朋友们——之间的单独见面确实是个值得纪念的回忆，在克拉克回到这个世界以后，他得到了许多此前从未得到过的情感。他和这些新朋友们彼此给予的并不止是简单的相互理解，在布鲁斯的融合和牵引之下，他们磨合出了更多的默契与信任，无论在穿上制服之时，还是隐没于人群之时。克拉克猜想接下来就该是布鲁斯来主动邀请他了，如果布鲁斯不那么做的话，自己恐怕也不会继续忍耐。他仔仔细细算过日子，在搬回农场那天后，他和布鲁斯私下见面的次数寥寥无几，而且，那其中很大一部分原因是他的时间被持续不断地来自其他人的邀请占据了。

又一次会议结束，又一次克拉克眼睁睁看着推说有事的布鲁斯匆匆离去，他追到门口，还没想好挽留的借口，亚瑟就在他身后对他嚷了一声：

“超人，”他遵照着布鲁斯再三恳求后自己答应的那样邀请道，“要一起喝点酒吗？”

他把左手的酒瓶朝克拉克扔过去，指着被稳稳接住的那瓶后又举了举自己右手的那瓶——它们统统来自韦恩家酒窖的珍藏品：

“我不是太明白布鲁斯想要我做什么，磨合……融洽什么的，不过我觉得坐在一起喝点酒确实是个还不错的主意，你和巴里比过谁更快，也许可以和我比比谁的酒量更好。”

克拉克吸了口气，忍住了那句“我绝不可能喝醉”，他抬了抬一边的眉毛，转头确认布鲁斯就连背影都消失无踪以后，重新坐回了大厅中央布鲁斯精心挑选的那张圆桌。亚瑟在他的对面拉开椅子坐下，他还没说什么，极度想要表明自己是知情者、同时又是如何被布鲁斯关心着的炫耀欲让克拉克抢先说道：

“老实讲，我以为布鲁斯没办法说服你的，但他还是太关心我了，你看呢？”

“怎么说呢，”亚瑟灌了一大口酒，脸上的得意无比明显，“这么说吧，他总是拿我有点没办法，也可能是因为我们的相处总是很特别？要知道，他找了我很久，一直追到冰岛才找到我。第一次见面我就把他拎了起来、扔到墙上，嘿，要知道那可是蝙蝠侠！他还跟我提起了你，说你生前是他的战友，不过我还是没有理会他，我当时只觉得他疯了，敢当着蝙蝠侠的面说他疯了的人有几个？我就是其中一个。”

克拉克捏了捏酒瓶，在脆弱的玻璃随时会在他手掌中爆裂之前，他扯了个有模有样的假笑，从他和布鲁斯共同拥有的过往中搜寻着可供维持这场对谈继续下去的细节：

“这不算什么，他曾经为了对付我准备了十八个月，我敢说他在那一年半中除了关注超人之外没太关心过别的——现在也是，而且，其实我也拎起过他。”他完全顾不上喝酒，而是特意对着亚瑟比了个手势，“两次。还有，我们的第一次见面虽然充满硝烟味，但也同样令我难忘。”

“哦，我没兴趣。”亚瑟瞟了克拉克一眼，要不就是他仍然对被超人打飞这事记忆犹新，要不就是克拉克莫名其妙的敌意让他的肾上腺素再次飙高，总之他的语气也开始变得不耐烦，“你敢相信我曾经从空中直接跳到了他的蝙蝠车上吗？”

“那没什么。”克拉克尽量让自己的语气平淡，“我还撕过他的车门。”

“你刚刚是不是翻了一个白眼？”

“绝对不是。”

他们避开了对视，一个看向左边，一个看向天花板。静谧的三分钟之后，亚瑟盖上了还剩的半瓶酒，站起身对克拉克问道：

“这个酒还有喝下去的必要吗？”

“我想没了。”

4.

“没想到只有您在这里了。”

阿尔弗雷德的声音突然出现在空旷大厅，正紧盯这屏幕上各种新闻报道的克拉克结结实实地被吓了一跳——在亚瑟把两瓶酒都带走后，克拉克独自留在了这里，虽然布鲁斯提过他们暂时还不需要特别标准正式的值班或是什么，但克拉克很愿意把更多时间花在这里、以此作为分担布鲁斯责任的一种方式。

“潘尼沃斯先生，”克拉克微微欠身后迎向英国管家，“呃，是的，这里暂时只有我一个。”

“我原本想邀请大家今晚去蝙蝠洞一起用晚餐，”阿尔弗雷德也相当直接地道明来意，“不过看来我现在只能邀请肯特先生您一位了。”

他怎么可能不知道现在这里只剩他一人？这是克拉克紧接着产生的念头，作为能够通过监控看到这里全部状况的人之一，挑在连亚瑟都离开后才出现绝对是某种安排好的友善。

“晚餐？在蝙蝠洞？”克拉克还是配合着表现出了一些诚惶诚恐后又问道，“布鲁斯也会在吗？”

“当然。”

今天说话的语气对克拉克来说尤其和善的老人在快速回答完后察觉到了某种不妥，他的手指轻触了一下镜框后又赶忙补充：

“我是说……不出意外的话。”

如果在此之前克拉克仍不愿认同“布鲁斯在躲着我”这种潜在认知的话，当这顿丰盛的晚餐结束他都没看到布鲁斯出现时，他也不得不强迫自己认可这份失落了。阿尔弗雷德的手艺很好，他们的交流也相当顺畅，克拉克终于有机会再次向阿尔弗雷德致歉——为他给布鲁斯带去的一身伤，老人表示了谅解；他告诉了克拉克许多布鲁斯和其他人还没能告诉他的事。克拉克在阿尔弗雷德的讲述中、把自己离开世界这段时间里布鲁斯的转变了解得更为清楚，这让他很满足，遗憾却也同时跟着凸显。这些原本应该是在他和布鲁斯面对面的情况下对彼此分享的，从巴里和维克多第一次主动邀请他开始，他就在这么想了。这致使他唐突地请求阿尔弗雷德可以准许他在这里持续待到布鲁斯回来为止。阿尔弗雷德深邃的眼神中存在着顾虑，好在，在克拉克表现出了坚定决心后，阿尔弗雷德代替布鲁斯做出了同意。

毕竟，他要是对这两个人做出请求时如出一辙的固执神情有丝毫办法，克拉克也不至于在布鲁斯授意的邀请之下出现在蝙蝠洞了。

5.

虽然最先把新朋友带回蝙蝠洞的是自己，不过布鲁斯显然尚未适应蝙蝠洞会经常出现访客，这导致他正解着领带随手要扔到哪儿的时候，就被前方突兀出现的那张脸吓得差点往后趔趄了一步。

“你怎么还……”他左右看看，把即时想对阿尔弗雷德喊出的质问变成了手不知该放在哪儿的无措，“你不是应该……”

“我在等你回来。”克拉克笑眯眯地看着布鲁斯折磨起了手中的领带，那条价值不菲的织物在布鲁斯的手中被绞来绞去，像是如果不以此发泄气恼就没法让他好好站在这儿似的。

“……我回来了。”布鲁斯这才挑动了眉毛恢复镇定，他直接越过克拉克走向了主机，避免了诸如“为什么要等我回来”这种只会让对话纠缠不清的提问，“你可以离开了。”

“潘尼沃斯先生略过了你直接邀请我一起用晚餐，听起来是不是很令人惊讶？”

克拉克当然不会就这么离开。他有一个猜想，以布鲁斯的表现来看，克拉克难免认为在所有人都没费心帮布鲁斯保守秘密的同时、只有布鲁斯自己还以为所有人都好好地帮他保守住了秘密，从一开始，布鲁斯就谨慎地和克拉克又隔开了距离，仿佛以此来证明那些对克拉克发出的善意邀请绝对和他无关。

“……没什么可惊讶的，”布鲁斯转了下头，才坐下的他却因不知何时贴近了他身边的克拉克又立刻站了起来，“他一直……很欣赏你。”

克拉克又笑了起来，为布鲁斯在一惊一乍中仍企图将自己和那些邀约撇清关系的天真：

“我知道这都和你有关，从一开始就知道了。”

他看着布鲁斯瞪了瞪眼睛，又用嘴型轻抿出一个“叛徒”的口型，于是克拉克又向前走近一步，只是一步而已，却足以让布鲁斯退到桌子边缘被迫和克拉克认真对视：

“但你不知道的是，不管谁来邀请我，最后我们的话题都只会围绕着你，或者说，我总是只想着你。”

克拉克抖落着全部的诚实，即使这诚实令布鲁斯窘迫，他也还是在足够近的距离间放肆地说道：

“我真的很好奇为什么你还不来邀请我？我们也可以找一家餐厅，买几个汉堡，喝一点酒也可以，还是你认为我们之间已经不需要单独相处、也不再需要磨合了？”

“我们认识很久了。”布鲁斯往左侧挪动了一小截，和克拉克错开了对视，“我是说……比起其他人的话。”

克拉克没去拆穿布鲁斯多么不会找借口，他暂时礼貌性地退开了点，将自在还给了布鲁斯。

“理论上我是最晚加入联盟的。”他振振有词，“在新的身份与关系上，我坚持认为我和你还需要更多磨合。”

布鲁斯已经放弃了去想另外四个人、包括阿尔弗雷德在内是不是很早就出卖了他，他瞪著克拉克，既不明所以又隐约知晓着什么那样问他：

“你到底想说什么？”

“从巴里第一次邀请我开始，我就在想，应该做这件事的人是我，我可以先一个个邀请大家单独会餐，这样到最后、我主动来约你的时候你就不会太过堂皇了。但你先为我这么做了，所以我现在只能用这种仓促的方式问你……”克拉克才收回没多久的脚步又向前跨了，他明目张胆把布鲁斯挤在自己与桌沿之间，盯着他脸上难堪的恼怒笑了起来：

“我想问，你愿意明晚去农场和我一起吃晚餐吗？你可以告诉我你喜欢吃什么，我可以亲自为你做。”

“……不行。”本该说离他远一些，本该说这超过了合适的距离，可惜这一切都在克拉克近距离的真诚中作了罢，布鲁斯舔了舔唇，别过了因无奈垮下来的脸：

“我明天晚上……”

“别拒绝我，布鲁斯。”克拉克适时打断，“无论你希望我能从那些邀请中得到什么，我最想得到的都只和你有关。”

他无法想象布鲁斯是花了多久时间多少精力才为自己安排好了这一切，也许这个男人最初只是希望自己得到更多友好，但他永远不会知道自己收获的东西比布鲁斯以为的还要珍贵千万倍，那些来自布鲁斯的、沉默的体贴与关心，才是让他从残存的遗憾中脱离、更温柔看待这个世界的真正原因。

“后天也可以。”他坚持不懈，不愿从这个位置上离开，“等一周也可以，等一个月也可以，我会每天约你，直到你最终点头为止。”

布鲁斯眨起了眼睛，在克拉克的脸就快贴上他的之前，他敏锐地从克拉克的身前逃开了。

6.

尽管如此，声称自己每天都没空的布鲁斯•韦恩还是出现在了隔天夜晚、肯特家的餐桌旁。他把自己埋进铺满一整张桌子的食物里，以自己的确是饿了为借口模糊了自己为何愿意赴约。

“听说你和亚瑟相处得不怎么愉快？”

晚餐不错，气氛也不错，除了克拉克一秒都没从他脸上挪开过的注视让他坐立不安到开始寻找话题转移注意力之外，布鲁斯还没有为答应这次邀约而后悔。

“删掉你去冰岛找他那部分、还有他跳到你蝙蝠车上那部分的话……”克拉克满意地看着布鲁斯可爱的局促，“其他都还不错，说真的，他可真够粗鲁的，你从没想过要追究？”

“……只是一些必要的误会与摩擦，”布鲁斯吞咽的动作明显停顿了两秒，克拉克的笑容甚至让布鲁斯忘了去戳穿克拉克更加了不得的“粗鲁”：

“那只是为了组建联盟的过程，我没有介意过。”

“好吧，”克拉克又感受到了和亚瑟对话时的那些不快，这不能怪他，虽然他现在还不具备站得住脚的资格和立场，不过他想，再过不久，他就可以让亚瑟知道、让自己知道了这些事将会是个多么巨大的错误：

“那……等我的身份变成你的男朋友以后，我是不是就可以替你追究了？”

在布鲁斯被猝不及防的问题呛着、捂住嘴咳嗽起来时，克拉克快步绕到布鲁斯身后、从后捧起他的脑袋俯身吻了下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年1月22日，以此记录。


End file.
